


A Life in Letters

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Viktor exchange letters after meeting during the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life in Letters

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes** : Many thanks to JenniseiBlack, SweetTale4U, and Kyrie for being my awesome team of alphas and betas. This was written for the HPRare_Cliche Valentine's Day fest and the cliche was Epistolary!fic! There is some Bulgarian in the letters with the English translations at the end of each letter. I don’t know Bulgarian at all, so if any of this is wrong, I’m sorry in advance! I hope you all enjoy. xx
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

August 2, 1995  
Dear Viktor,

It’s been a month since you’ve left Hogwarts. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write to you. I know you mentioned me coming to stay with you for the summer, but I just don’t think it’s possible. With You-Know-Who having returned, I can’t leave England. It’s just too dangerous… I hope you understand, Viktor.

I miss you already. I miss the way you would stay up late with me in the library. You were so easy to have a conversation with, Viktor, despite your accent.

I hope you’ve settled in at home. I know the Quidditch season will be starting up soon, so I wish you the best of luck.

From, Hermione.

* * *

August 7, 1995  
Hermione,

The arrival of your letter made me very happy. I admit that I was worried about you when you did not write immediately. I am glad to hear that you are well.

I have settled in home and am enjoying my last few days before Quidditch training starts back up. Coach Vassileva has already sent many owls asking about the upcoming season. It is annoying, and I am finding that I miss the peace and quiet I used to have with you.

I’ve enclosed a small gift for you, Hermione. It’s a book that will help you learn Bulgarian, as I remember you expressing your desire to learn.

Hope you are well, красива.  
Viktor

(Красива – Beautiful)

* * *

August 31, 1995  
Viktor,

Thank you so much for the book! I really appreciate it. I’ve started to read it, but I know it will take me some time to learn the language. Hopefully, the next time I see you, I will be able to say something in Bulgarian!

I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write to you. I’ve been so busy. Mrs. Weasley has had us cleaning the house we’re all staying at. It was absolutely filthy as it’s been in a state of neglect for quite some time, but it’s starting to look better.

Viktor! I’ve got incredible news! We’ve received our Hogwarts letter today. I’ve been made a prefect! I’m very excited about it. Being a prefect is an honor, and I am so excited that I can barely contain myself. Harry’s been incredibly moody as he wasn’t made a prefect, but I’m sure he’ll get over it. He’s actually been very difficult to deal with the entire summer. I hope his sour mood dissipates once school starts.

I’ll be heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. It won’t be the same without you there, Viktor.

Липсваш ми.  
(It’s supposed to say ‘I miss you.’)

From, Hermione.

(Липсваш ми – I miss you)

* * *

September 13, 1995

Hermione,

You did very well with your Bulgarian in the last letter you sent. I am impressed.

And congratulations on being made a prefect, Hermione. I know you work very hard at school, and I am pleased to see that your hard work is being rewarded. You truly deserve it.

My letters will start to become more sporadic as the Quidditch season has officially begun. I am sorry, Hermione, but it cannot be helped. I am sure you already have your head buried in a book at the library. You look lovely when you do that.

I hope you’ve settled into the castle nicely. I miss you terribly.

Погрижете се, Hermione.

-Viktor

(Погрижете се – Take care)

* * *

December 22, 1995

Viktor, 

I am so sorry that it’s taken me so long to write to you. This semester has been very busy. Our Defense against the Dark Arts professor is some toad from the Ministry and she is absolutely dreadful. She’s forbidden us from using our wands in the classroom! Can you believe it? We’re not allowed to do magic. Personally, I think she is afraid that Professor Dumbledore is training us as his own personal army – which I think is a load of hogwash. She tortures the students during their detentions, and it is acceptable because she is in the Minister’s pocket! It’s so stressful.

So Harry and I formed a secret group where we teach other students how to do magic properly. Harry is a really great teacher. His experience has made him knowledgeable.

I’m sure you’re a wonderful teacher too, Viktor. I know you’ve received top grades while at Durmstrang. 

I’m on break for Christmas but I can’t really enjoy it as Mr. Weasley was attacked a few days ago. He’s in hospital, but he’s recovering.

I hope you are well, Viktor. Speak soon.

-Hermione

* * *

February 14, 1996

Hermione, 

Happy Valentine’s Day. 

I’ve enclosed a small trinket, which I hope you enjoy. 

I think about you every day, Hermione. I hope that terrible woman hasn’t hurt you. If she did, then I will fly to England myself to punish her. What she is doing is wrong, and I can only hope that she is stopped soon.

I am unsurprised about you taking matters into your own hands. You are a clever girl; it was only natural that you would solve the problem of not getting a proper education. Once more, you’ve made me proud to be your friend. I admire the strength you show in the face of adversity. It makes you very special to me. 

I hope to hear from you soon,

Viktor

* * *

July 7, 1996

Viktor,

I am so sorry that I haven’t written you before now. Words cannot express how hard things have been around here. 

There was a battle. I was hurt pretty badly by a Death Eater. I’m fine now, but I’m afraid I’ll forever have this ugly scar across my chest. I don’t mean to sound vain, but it truly is horrific. The skin is coarse and slightly raised. I can’t stand to look at it.

Sirius Black, he’s Harry’s godfather, was killed by a Death Eater. Sirius was a close friend of mine as well, so it’s been very melancholy around here. We’re all still in mourning, and I am not quite sure when everyone will pull out of their sadness. I myself don’t even know.

I know I’m involved in the war against Voldemort. I’m not naïve… I am aware of the risks involved. However, experiencing it is a completely different story. Fighting for my life was one of the most frightening things I have ever done. Seeing a friend killed in front of me was beyond painful, it was life changing.

At night, those nights that I manage to sleep, I am plagued with nightmares. I haven’t told anyone but you. I don’t want people to think I am weak, Viktor.

I wish you were here. You would know what to say to comfort me… 

I hope things are better where you are.

Oh! Thank you for the necklace. I must admit I’m a bit curious as to why it’s a key, but I appreciate the sentiment. I wear it every day.

-Hermione

* * *

July 15, 1996

Hermione,

If I wasn’t so busy with training, I would come to England immediately to comfort you. I would hold your hand and stroke it slightly, just the way you like it. Or perhaps I would wrap my arms around you and hold you in my warm, strong embrace.

I hope I am not being too forward, Hermione, but my feelings have grown for you. It’s been over a year since I’ve seen you last and I miss you terribly. I understand that you may not return my feelings, and I am content with just being your friend if that is what you want.

Your necklace is a key because you hold the key to my heart, красива.

Love,   
Viktor

(Красива – Beautiful)

* * *

September 4, 1996

Viktor,

I have to be honest; it’s taken me so long to write to you because I was not sure what to say to you. I’m a bit confused, really. I care for you, Viktor, and my heart hurts every time I think of you. I think it’s because I miss you. 

However, despite how I feel about you, I can’t really afford to think about it. There’s just too much going on at the moment for me to focus on a romantic relationship.

I’m sorry, Viktor. I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to hear, but I really hope you understand. I do care for you, but I just can’t afford to be distracted by my feelings.

Class have started. There is a new Potion’s professor. He seems all right. He’s been “recruiting” students he thinks will be important later on so he can abuse their relationship. He’s already recruited me, unfortunately. I know I should be flattered, but I’m not.

Do you remember Draco Malfoy? Harry thinks that he’s a Death Eater. I hope not, because he’s so young, but a part of me thinks he might be. He’s been acting very suspicious.

Sincerely, 

Hermione

P.S. We worked with Amortentia today. I smelled your cologne.

* * *

November 4, 1996

My dearest Hermione,

Your last letter left me confused. You said you cannot think about my feelings, yet it is my cologne you smelt in the love potion. I am confused, yet flattered. I will not pressure you into anything, my Hermione, yet I will keep hope that you will someday return my feelings. I am optimistic that things may go in my favor someday.

Things have been awful on my part. I sprained my wrist during a match earlier in the week, and while it’s been healed, Coach still has me sitting out of practice. I’m going to miss the match this weekend. I’m sure you’ll laugh as you read this – I know you’re not a huge fan of Quidditch. 

Are you sitting in the library? I bet you’re curled in that arm chair huddled in the corner. A candle is floating near you in the air so you can see what you’re doing. You’ve probably got a lovely smirk on your face.

I miss you, красива.  
Always yours, Viktor. 

(Красива – Beautiful)

* * *

December 26, 1996

Viktor,

Happy Christmas, Viktor! I’ve enclosed a small gift for you. I made it myself, so I really hope you like it.   
So much has happened since we’ve last corresponded. Unfortunately, I can’t write very much, as last night tragedy struck. The Burrow was attacked by Death Eaters. I’m all right, but the house was set on fire and destroyed. There’s so much work that needs to be done so I can’t talk very much.

I’ll write again soon,  
Hermione

* * *

January 13, 1997

Viktor,

Sorry about the brevity of my last letter. Things have been very chaotic with the rebuilding. I hope your wrist has healed, Viktor. I know you hate missing Quidditch matches. No doubt you’ve bounced back and have done marvelously in your latest match.

How are things on the home front? I hope your parents haven’t given you more trouble about focusing on Quidditch instead of a “more suitable career,” as your father put it. You’re brilliant at Quidditch, Viktor, and I imagine that you’ll go even farther than you’ve already have.

I’ve been asked to look into possible careers and to be honest, I’m not quite sure. There are just so many possibilities I don’t know how I am supposed to choose just one. I’ve been thinking about looking into my work with House-Elves and other Magical creatures. I’ve also thought about teaching. I love education, and the thought of instilling knowledge in the minds of students is quite thrilling. But then again, I’ve also given some thought to research. Or maybe I could work for the Ministry? There are just too many options, and I’m at a loss of what to do.

I hope you’re doing well, Viktor. I miss you.

Write soon!  
Yours,   
Hermione

* * *

March 15, 1997

Hermione,

I am so sorry to have taken so long to write to you. Since I’ve gotten back in the game, I’ve been busy learning new moves and maneuvers. There’s one move that allows me to… well, it’s a feint that allows me to distract the other seeker, but is safer as opposed to the Wronski Feint.

Unfortunately, my father is still not pleased with my career choice. He wishes for me to join in his family business, but I refuse. My father’s line of work has not exactly been… How would you say it? Proper? Legal? He deals with a lot of bad men, and I refuse to associate myself with him. For the public, the Krum family appears to be quite put together, but we’re not. My mama, she is good. She just wants me to be happy.

Thank you very much for the scarf, Hermione. It keeps me warm in the harsh Bulgarian cold. But despite the cold, Bulgaria is truly beautiful. I think you would like it here, Hermione. I wish you could come visit me here, perhaps this summer? If I could steal you away from your friends, that is.

How is the reconstruction at the Weasley’s home coming along? I’ve enclosed a check to help with the rebuilding. I know it isn’t much, but could you pass that along to them? 

I hope you’re doing well in school, Hermione, although I am sure you’re doing just fine.

Винаги твое,  
Viktor.

(винаги твое – Always yours)

* * *

July 14, 1997

Hermione,

I haven’t heard from you in months. I hope that you’re all right.

I’ve got a surprise for you, come August.

Винаги твое,  
Viktor.

(винаги твое – Always yours)

* * *

August 5, 1997

Viktor,

I miss you so much. Seeing you the other night was perfect. It was such a surprise and I’m so glad that I was able to be with you. 

Dancing with you brought back so many wonderful memories from the Yule Ball. You’re still a much better dancer than I am, but at least I didn’t step on your toes this time!

You looked so handsome. You’ve certainly grown in the past two and a half years. I don’t know how you manage to keep all those fan girls of yours away. I saw the way those women at the wedding were looking at you. I have to say, I’m flattered that your eyes were on me the entire time.

Being with you Viktor, has certainly made things clear for me. I’ve been falling for you for some time now, despite my insistence that it isn’t the right time (it’s still not, but it can’t be helped). The heart wants what it wants, and my heart is set on you.

Unfortunately, due to the events at the wedding, I won’t be able to write to you for now. Harry, Ron, and I are in hiding, so I can’t be sending owls. Please don’t write me – I’m afraid they could be tracked.

I’ll write you as soon as it’s safe, Viktor. Please, take care in the meantime. 

Thank you for the kiss, Viktor. I wasn’t able to tell you how I felt due to us being interrupted by Death Eaters, but it was wonderful. My heart flutters every time I think about it and you.

Твое,  
Hermione.

(Твое – Yours)

* * *

May 6, 1998

Viktor, 

I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now, but it’s over. Voldemort has been defeated for good. I know I should be happy, but I’m not. We lost a lot of good people, Viktor, and it my heart aches just thinking about it. So many friends and students were killed. I can’t get the stench of blood out of my mind.

Can I come visit you soon? Please say yes, because I need to get away from all this. I need a break from everyone and everything.

And I miss you.

The past year has given me a lot of time to think, Viktor, and I have so much I want to tell you.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Обичам те,  
Hermione

(Обичам те – I love you)

* * *

May 8, 1998

Hermione,

I’ve organized an international portkey to take you to my summer home in Bulgaria. It is enclosed within the package accompanying this letter. It will go off on 9, May at 11:00 AM. I’ll see you then, Hermione.

And Hermione? Обичам те повече.  
Viktor

(Обичам те повече – I love you more)

* * *

November 17, 1998

Viktor,

I’m sorry I haven’t written in so long. Things have been hectic with my apprenticeship and classes.

After spending the entire summer with you, it’s strange to be apart. But at least I’m able to Floo you properly to speak now because I have my own rooms. Professor McGonagall is great. I’m really enjoying the extra work I’ve been doing for my apprenticeship with her. I’ve learned so much, and I can’t wait to show it all to you!

Starting next week, I am going to start my Animagus training. I’m very excited to begin, but also a bit nervous. Do you have any guess what my form will be? Both Harry and Ron are betting I’ll turn into an otter, because that’s what my corporeal Patronus is, but I disagree with them both. Maybe a cat? I do love felines.

How’s the Quidditch season going? I hope well. I really enjoyed watching you train this summer, but Viktor, please don’t hurt yourself. Some of those moves were very risky, and I’d hate for anything to happen to you. So please, just be careful.

Mum and Dad send their love! They’re also very thankful for your help in helping me reverse their memory charms. Now that they’ve cooled off a bit, they’re not as mad with me and they understand why I did what I did. Harry helped too. He showed them a lot of the newspaper articles and I think it really opened their eyes to the danger. Mum asks if you’ll come down to England for Christmas. She says they’re “more than happy to have him stay with us.” I’d like that a lot, Viktor. I know its short notice, but just let me know, all right?

Well, I suppose that’s all. I do have to get back to work, love.

Обичам те,  
Hermione

(Обичам те – I love you)

* * *

December 20, 1998

Hermione, моята любов,

I know it is short noticed, but I’ll be at your house for Christmas. I managed to get a temporary leave off practice so I can come see you. I’m very excited, and I look forward to being able to exchange Christmas gifts in person.

As for your Animagus form, I believe you will become a snow leopard, a rare, yet beautiful animal, but still a cat to satisfy your belief. 

See you soon, Hermione.   
Завинаги твоя,  
Viktor

(моята любов – My love)  
(завинаги твоя – Forever yours)

* * *

March 19, 1999

Viktor!

When were you going to tell me that you’re retiring from Quidditch to come teach Flying lessons at Hogwarts? I had to hear from Professor McGonagall as opposed to you! Do you even realize how embarrassing that is? I didn’t even know my own fiancé had accepted a job!

I’m quite cross with you, I’ll have you know. 

But unfortunately, I’m sure I’ll get over it because I love you. (And it’s too late to return my wedding dress or get the deposits back!)

But seriously, why didn’t you tell me? I’m tickled pink that you did this for me, because I have a sneaking suspicion that this was so I would accept the Transfiguration post for next year.

If so, I love you to the moon and back, Viktor. Thank you.

(But I’m still cross you didn’t tell me yourself, so expect a scolding when I see you next!)

Обичам те!  
Hermione.

(Обичам те – I love you)

* * *

July 13, 1999

Viktor Krum,

In a few hours, we’ll be getting married! Can you believe it? We’ve only officially been dating for about a year, but I feel like you’ve been mine since I was fifteen. I had never expected to fall in love with you the way that I did, yet here we are. Who knew you could fall in love through letters?

But seriously, Viktor, I love you so much. I can’t wait to be _Mrs. Viktor Krum_.

See you soon!

Аз ще бъда този, в бяло.  
Hermione

(Аз ще бъда този, в бяло – I will be the one in white)

* * *

July 13, 1999

Hermione Granger,

Well, you won’t be a Granger for long. I’ve been waiting for this day for quite some time. I hope you haven’t gotten cold feet, because Hermione, I just can’t wait any longer. I love you with all of my heart and I cannot wait to become yours forever.

Since I spotted you in the library that day so long ago, I knew you were the one for me. You saw me for me, as opposed to a famous Quidditch star. You saw the real me, Hermione, and to this day, you still do.

Обичам те, съпругата.  
Viktor

(Обичам те, съпругата – I love you, wife)

* * *

March 12, 2004

Hermione,

I messed up. I know I did, and I’m sorry. I know I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight, but I didn’t mean to let my temper get the best of me. I know you’re capable of caring for yourself, but you’re carrying our child, обичам, so I worry over you both.

Please, don’t be mad at me. I even dated my apology note just like we used to. Doesn’t that bring back happy memories?

Forgive me, Hermione.

I love you.  
Винаги твое,  
Viktor

(винаги твое – Always yours)

* * *

May 1, 2004

Hermione,

You look so beautiful sleeping there in the hospital holding our small son. He is so very handsome, and I can already tell he’ll take after me.

However, he’s got your beautiful brown eyes. Andre is perfect, just like you are.

Hermione, I am so blessed to have you as my wife.

I had to leave you momentarily as a Quidditch game must be watched, but I’m sure Madame Pomfrey will watch over you both carefully.

Take care, моята любов. I’ll be back shortly.  
Love always,  
Viktor

(моята любов – My love)

* * *

June 1, 2007

Viktor!

Sorry I’m not in our rooms, but Luna’s gone into labor and I had promised her I would be there. As she’s having twins, I’m not sure how long this will take. (We’re going to be godparents!!)

Mipsy is looking over Andre. They’re in the Room of Requirement if you want to find them.

Love you sweetheart.  
Hermione

* * *

February 18, 2023

Hermione,

I just wanted to leave a short note for you in case I forget to tell you. Andre and Lily were spotted in Hogsmeade together. Can you believe it? Our son and Potter’s daughter.

I believe I owe you five galleons, wife.  
Обичам,  
Viktor

(обичам – Love)

* * *

December 6, 2047  
Viktor,

Andre just sent me news! Lily’s gone into labor. I’m heading to St. Mungo’s. Meet us there?

завинаги твоя,  
Hermione

(завинаги твоя – Forever yours)

* * *

September 19, 2061

Hermione,

Happy birthday, wife! I’m sorry that I’m not there to wake you with morning sex and cuddles, but I got called to the Ministry for an urgent meeting. I’m sorry, and I promise I’ll make it up to you later.

Love you always, and happy birthday!

I’ll see you later tonight,  
Viktor

* * *

October 18, 2089

Hermione,

The Dragon Pox is spreading. I don’t know how much longer I’ll have, but if you’re reading this letter, I’ve most likely passed on.

Please don’t cry. I’d hate to see that beautiful face of yours marred by tears. Andre will look after you, Hermione. We raised our son properly. 

You were a beautiful mother and such a loving wife. It was a blessing to have a wonderful wife like you. Every day I thanked the gods that we ended up together. You were so loving and patient until the very end.

I’ve cherished all the moments we have shared. From our first meeting, our first dance, our first kiss, the first time we made love beneath the stars. All of those memories hold a special place in my heart, love.

Don’t mourn me, Hermione. Celebrate me. I know we’ll be together in the end. You’ve just got a bit more time on Earth, that’s all.

I love you forever, Hermione.  
Обичам те до Луната и обратно.  
Thank you for being an amazing woman and wife.  
Сбогом, моя любов

(Обичам те до Луната и обратно – I love you to the moon and back)  
(Сбогом, моя любов – Goodbye, my love)

* * *

October 29, 2089  
Viktor,

I don’t know why I’m writing you this letter as you’ll never read it, but it simply felt right.

It seems I’ll be joining you in the afterlife sooner than you thought.

I caught Dragon Pox as well. 

I’m not too upset, however, as I know Andre is more than taken care of. He and Lily will do just fine with our grandchildren and great-grandchildren. 

I love you, Viktor.  
Ние ще бъдем заедно отново скоро, моя любов

(Ние ще бъдем заедно отново скоро, моя любов – We’ll be together again soon, my love)

* * *

November 1, 2089

Two souls joined together in the afterlife, never to be separated from each other again.


End file.
